Stolen Love
by StargateMonkey
Summary: I (previously known as JelliCat) co-wrote this fanfic dedicated to CATS with Dalisedeni (previously known as Zazz). When Electra is kidnapped by Macavity, Mistoffelees comes to her rescue, and finds out about his family.


Stolen Love  
  
by Razzamazazz and JelliCat  
  
Macavity lurked in the shadows. He sneered at all the happy Jellicles. "They had never known strife. They had never known pain." he thought to himself. "Unlike him... no, he mustn't think about that. It was all in the past..."  
  
He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts and continued to glare down at the Jellicles going about with their daily lives.  
  
Some of those were even his own children. His own children, being brought up to hate him. They said he was evil. But who was the true child of the 'evil' one?...  
  
Only he knew who it was...only HE knew the truth.  
  
Meanwhile a particular black and white cat looked up. He felt something indescribable. "What is it, Misto?" a concerned Jemima asked.  
  
Mistoffelees replied, "Huh? Oh...nothing....nothing at all,"  
  
Jemima commented, "Okay...you sure are an odd Cat, Misto,"  
  
For a split second, Misto had a look of sheer shock on his face, then, realizing what the kitten meant, he smiled and said, "Guess I am, huh? Well, I'll see you later, Jemima,"  
  
"Bye, Misto," replied Jemi.  
  
As Misto walked along he met Electra. She smiled.  
  
"How are you Misto?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, fine." he replied, smiling. Then he remembered that feeling that he had. For some reason he felt that he could trust Lec, so he said, "You know what? This afternoon I had the strangest feeling of foreboding. I just can't explain it..." he broke off, thinking.  
Electra looked at him concernedly. "Hmmm... I don't know what it could be..." she pondered.  
  
Meanwhile Macavity watched them talking. "Hmmm... so she's his friend... I can use that information..." Already the gears in Macavity's mind were whirring, coming up with a terrible plan...  
  
He grinned evilly and rushed back to his lair.  
  
Once Macavity had left, Misto felt a great relief. He sighed and Electra asked, "What's wrong, Misto?"  
  
"Nothing, actually, just the opposite, a wave of relief rushed through me," replied Mistoffelees to his concerned friend.  
  
"Oh." she said and giggled. "Ok."  
  
It was almost dinner, so Electra asked, "Would you like to come over for dinner at my house?"  
  
Electra knew that since Misto was an orphan (or at least he didn't know who his parents were) that it must be pretty lonely eating dinner alone.  
  
Misto gratefully accepted. "Thanks Lec." he said.  
  
Electra had a mischievous glint in her eye. "Race you to my house!" she yelled, taking off.  
  
Misto smiled and ran after her.  
  
When they reached Electra's place, they went inside.  
  
"There you are!" Electra's mother, Jellylorm, greeted. "Hello Misto." she said pleasantly.  
  
"Hi mom." Electra said and sniffed the air. "What's for dinner?" she asked.  
  
"Just some chicken that Mungo and Teazer found for us," replied Jellylorum.  
  
"Sounds good," added Electra.  
  
Mistoffelees nodded, but his mind was elsewhere. He felt that foreboding feeling again.  
  
Electra could tell by the look on her friend's face that something was wrong, she inquired, "Misto? What's wrong?"  
  
At that question Macavity, who was hiding outside the house, realized that it was too risky to hang around. He quickly disappeared.  
  
"Nothing's wrong," replied a confused Mistoffelees, then he directed his attention towards Jellylorum, "When's dinner going to be ready? I need to go get something,"  
  
Electra, who was a very observant kitten, knew that he was lying, so she offered cheerfully, "I'll go with you! Dinner won't be for at least an hour!"  
  
Misto turned and gave her a look, like, "Geez....fine..you can come.." then replied in a happier tone of voice, "If it's okay with your mother,"  
  
Jellylorum nodded.  
  
"Come on! Let's go!" squealed Electra as she ran out the door.  
  
Misto left the house with Lectra.  
  
"So what did you need to get?" she inquired.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to get out of the house. I had that feeling again."  
  
"You think my house might be the cause?" Electra asked, just a tiny bit indignant.  
  
"No, but I wanted to see if there was something out here that might cause it." Misto answered.  
  
"Well, we have an hour. Might as well stay out a bit longer." Electra commented.  
  
So they continued walking, narrowly escaping a big pollicle that chased them.  
  
Once they were way away from the Pollicle, Electra sighed, "Boy, that was close!"  
  
"It sure was," Misto agreed.  
  
"Um...Misto? Where are we exactly?" asked Electra, looking around curiously.  
  
"Don't worry, I know where we are," Misto assured her.  
  
"See those lights?" he asked, "That's where the junkyard is."  
  
"Ok." said Electra, sighing a sigh of relief. She had thought that they were lost.  
  
All of a sudden an evil laugh penetrated the silence.  
  
"MACAVITY!!" screeched Electra. She moved closer to Misto, scared out of her wits. Misto was in front of Lectra in the Munkustrap protective pose, searching for the location of the laugh. What he lacked in size, he made up for with bravery. Henchcats appeared out of thin air and started advancing on the two. Misto started blasting the henchcats with fireballs, but there were too many. They grabbed Electra and slowly retreated through the shimmering door Macavity had conjured up. The door closed, and hardened. Misto ran up to it and pounded his fist on it.  
  
"NO!" he screamed.  
  
All of a sudden Macavity's voice filled the alley. "If you ever want to see your friend again." he smirked, "Come to this same place tomorrow night at 9:00. Come alone."  
  
Mistoffelees frantically tried to figure out what to do. Should he go after her now, or wait until tomorrow? He wasn't sure. He pondered the thought for a few minutes, and then he knew what he had to do.  
  
He decided. He would go after her now. Whatever Macavity wanted to say to him it couldn't be good.  
  
"Alorako!" he shouted into the darkness, and a speck of blue light appeared. "Lead me to Macavity!" and he took off after the blue light.  
  
After about half an hour or following Alorako, Mistoffelees ended up in front of an ominous looking cave. He shivered. That foreboding feeling was stronger then ever now.  
  
He entered the cave slowly.  
  
The cold dank cave smelled of rotten flesh.  
  
"The one time I wish cat's sense of smell was worse..." Misto muttered to himself. He conjured up a ball of light that sat in his hand. Dimming the light so that t couldn't be seen by others, he walked foreword.  
  
Mistoffelees listened carefully. He heard an evil voice saying, "I'll let you live if you promise to be one of my agents,"  
  
The frightened kitten responded, "No, Macavity! I'll never be one of your agents!"  
  
Macavity chuckled and grinned evilly, "Oh yes, you're expecting Mistoffelees to save you. Well, let me tell you something, he'll never show up!"  
  
Mistoffelees smiled slightly. It was nice to know that Electra was counting on him. He whispered to the light he held, "Vanish," The light flickered and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
He crept closer to where the voices where coming from. The closer he got, the stronger the foreboding feeling became, but at the same time, the stronger his courage grew. Quiet as a mouse, Mistoffelees peeked around the corner. Electra was before Macavity, her paws bound together.  
  
"I will ask you again in a week. If you do not agree, you will die." Macavity said.  
  
Electra spit in his face.  
  
"Why you insolent pig." he muttered.  
  
Electra stood her ground defiantly.  
  
Stepping in, Mito shouted "Helneroto!' and a blast of energy sped out toward Macavity. Turning, Macavity held out his hands and absorbed the blast. He sneered. "You call that magic?" he asked and shot the blast back at Misto.  
  
Ducking, Misto skidded to the right and Macavity, who was furious at the black kitten, threw a fireball in his direction.  
  
Misto swiftly ducked behind a rock as the fireball hit the cave wall. Mistoffelees called out, "Macavity! If you will stop using your magical powers, I'll stop using mine. We need to discuss something!"  
  
Macavity, not wanting to kill his own son, agreed.  
  
Misto cautiously stepped from behind the rock, expecting to be attacked any second.  
  
"There is something you must know." Macavity said slowly.  
  
"And what is that?" Misto answered carefully.  
  
Macavity thought to himself, "Cliques are good." and said with an evil grin, "Misto... I AM your father.."  
  
Misto was confused. "Why was he using lines from Star Wars?" he replied, "Prove it." not wanting to believe that he was Macavity's son.  
  
"How many cats do you know that are magic?" he asked casually.  
  
Mistoffelees replied, "Well, none actually,"  
  
Macavity nodded. "I have another question for you, young Mistoffelees. What happened to your parents?"  
  
"Um..I have heard many stories about them. Some say they were turned into your agents. Some say that they were killed by Pollicles. No one really knows for sure," replied Misto.  
  
"No one except me and your mother knows," Macavity chuckled.  
  
"Who's my mother?" asked Mistoffelees indignantly.  
  
"Which queen is said to have been my mate before I turned evil, young one?"  
  
"Demeter, of course," replied Mistoffelees.  
  
"Try again." Macavity said, chuckling.  
  
"Bomby.... but it's only a rumor." Misto mentioned.  
  
"Correct." Macavity smirked.  
  
Misto's head spun. If what Macavity said was true.. then.... then... he wasn't an orphan!  
  
His fleeting moment of happiness vanished completely when he remembered why he's there. "Alright, Macavity. I believe you. But what must I do to get you to free Electra?" "Join me...and together we can rule the junkyard as father and son!" Macavity commanded. Contemplating that thought for a moment (and also wondering why Macavity kept using lines from Star Wars), Mistoffelees replied, "Okay..I accept your terms," Electra gasped. "Release her," commanded Mistoffelees.  
  
Macavity nodded to his henchcats. They swiftly untied the frightened kitten.  
  
She ran to Mistoffelees and said what do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Trust me." he whispered.  
  
"Ok, you crazy cat." she joked.  
  
"Now for my first act as second in command," Misto smiled a silly smile, "I quit." With that he disappeared with Electra in a cloud of orange smoke.  
  
The cloud reappeared in front of Misto's lair.  
  
"Oops, wrong house," sighed Misto, as they disappeared again.  
  
This time they appeared fairly close to Electra's home.  
  
Electra quickly hugged Misto.  
  
Mistoffelees then inquired, "What was that for?"  
  
"Saving me from Macavity, you silly kitten!" replied Electra, rolling her eyes.  
  
Mistoffelees giggled, 'Oh yeah..I kinda forgot,"  
  
Electra commented, "Ya know..we still have 15 minutes until supper is ready,"  
  
Mistoffelees nodded, "Why don't we take the walk that we never had? And let's go this way," and he points the opposite direction that they had gone earlier.  
  
Electra giggled.  
  
Once the two kittens returned back to Electra's house, Jellylorum was waiting at the door.  
  
"Dinner's ready," she said cheerfully.  
  
All three of them waked inside and sat down.  
  
Jellylorum asked Misto, "Did you find what you were going to look for, Mistoffelees?"  
  
Misto looked at Electra and smiled. She smiled back. "Yes, I did," replied Mistoffelees, "and I found something I lost a long time ago," he added, remembering his father. Electra smiled sweetly at him, knowing exactly what he meant. Misto looked at Electra again, but with a more kittenish expression, and said "I also found something I wasn't looking for," Electra knew what he found.....love. 


End file.
